Burn, Burn, Burn
by Sherhooked
Summary: Killian likes to take the lead and be in charge, but Emma decides he needs a dose of his own medicine. Set post season 3 finale, no Frozen.


Burn, Burn, Burn

Captain Hook liked to be in control. It wasn't really a surprise to Emma that he liked to feel in charge in the bedroom. And for the most part, she didn't mind, because really the man was good – she'd never been with anyone like him in many ways, but especially when it came to pleasing her. But there were times she wanted to be the one rendering him senseless with just a touch, causing him to go crazy with desire while she teased him seductively knowing she was the reason he was falling apart and losing control.

One morning, she decided it was her turn. He'd made yet another innuendo about his ability to turn her into a quivering mass of jelly with mere words or a simple touch. She steeled herself, schooled her expression and steadied her breathing – today he was getting a dose of his own medicine. She swiveled toward him and breathed into his ear, "You have no idea what I'm capable of. Meet me at the Rabbit Hole, tonight 8pm." She turned and strode away before he could utter a syllable, but not before she noticed his quickened pulse and tensed muscles.

From the short time they'd been together as a couple he knew she was capable of some pretty amazing things, and that she was herself beyond words. Whether it was her magic, or her determination, her heart or her passion in _every_ area of life. But there was something about the resolve with which she'd spoken to him that had him wondering what exactly was in store for him today.

The hours ticked by slowly until it was finally 5:30 and Emma was able to leave work. She walked home with a bounce in her step; she'd spent all afternoon plotting her course for the evening. She had a dress she'd bought in New York but never worn and it was perfect for her plan. She showered and slipped into it. The dress was red, tight, hugging all her curves and showing them off perfectly. The hem fell mid-thigh, cupping her rear – leaving nothing to the imagination. It had a low sweetheart neckline, showcasing her chest, which was extra impressive tonight since she was wearing one of her only pushup bras. She put on black stilettos to complete the outfit.

She'd done her makeup a little more dramatically than usual, soft smoky eyes, lined, glossy lips. Her long blonde hair, curled and swept back on one side. With a look in the mirror she was more than satisfied with the results of her efforts.

Killian had arrived at the bar a few minutes early and was seated at the bar awaiting Emma's arrival. He was nursing a glass of rum when it happened. You could feel the shift in the room as the eyes of almost every person in the place swiveled to the door and stayed fixed there. He turned to see what the commotion was, and nearly fell off his bar stool. Emma was standing framed in the doorway in a dress he was quite sure was illegal. She swayed her hips as she made her way across the bar to him.

She smiled at the reaction he was having to her outfit. He stood up quickly, regaining the composure he had lost. "You look, fantastic!" He said pulling her into an embrace, kissing her fiercely. He didn't want there to be any questions about whom she was with. It wasn't lost on him that all the men in the bar were staring at her, some with their mouths agape, undressing her with their eyes. He slipped his coat off and tried to slip it over her shoulders, no one looked at her that way but him. Emma stopped him, saying, "I'm not cold, and you're right I look good – why hide?"

A flash of anger burned across his eyes but he reigned himself in and took a seat at the bar, with her next to him. He placed his hand on her knee, unable to keep his hands off her dressed the way she was. He slid his hand up her leg while they talked, but she flipped the tables on him, crossing her legs away from him so he couldn't reach her. Sliding her hand onto his leg, up his thigh and across his crotch making him jump.

"Easy Swan, you're playing with fire there you know."

"But who's going to get burned?" She asked mischievously as her lips curved upward in a sinful, sensual smile. She continued to rub the heel of her palm against his crotch, and then pulled away leaving him wanting, breathing harder than he cared to admit.

As the evening wore on she continued to tease him, playful kisses, nipping his earlobe, running her fingers across his chest, and walking her fingers up and down his thigh. By 9:30 he was to the point that waiting just wasn't an option, he grabbed her hand, saying, "Home, now, we have a fire to finish lighting." Emma just smiled, and allowed herself to be led out of the building.

They got home in record time. Killian pushed her up against the wall of their apartment as soon as they got the door closed behind them. He pushed his knee between her legs as he crashed his lips into hers. She tilted her head deepening the kiss, running her hand up his neck, tangling her fingers in his hair. His hand was already on her leg pulling it around his waist anchoring her to himself. His fingers tracing up her thigh searching for her heated core. She pulled his jacket off, and was making quick work of the buttons on his steel grey dress shirt.

As she was unbuttoning his shirt, he moved his hook to the neckline of her dress and pulled it down exposing her red lace bra. He kissed down her neck, kissing the exposed part of her chest, before using his teeth to pull down the edge of one cup and expose a hardened nipple. He slid his hook across it, drawing a moan from her lips, as he kissed her breast and raked his teeth across the nipple his scruff both tickling and arousing.

Emma could tell she was starting to slip, if she didn't make a move now she was going to be putty in his hands and her resolve would be laying in rubble all around her. So she ran her fingers inside the waistband of his new jeans, stopping at the button – undoing it, and wrenching the zipper down, yanking his pants down around his hips in one swift motion. The action caught him off guard, and he momentarily lost his rhythm of rubbing against her core and swirling his tongue in circles on her breast. The little break gave her the opportunity to spring in to action. She grabbed his length in her hand, sliding her hand up and down his manhood, slick with arousal. She started applying exquisite and excruciating pleasure, wringing a groan as she started pushing him to the brink. Sliding down the wall, she pulled his pants the rest of the way to the floor, looking up at Killian with hooded, lust filled eyes. Her tongue flicked out just grazing his tip, sending a jolt of sensation through him. He arched his back, thrusting his hips towards her face.

She ran her tongue up and down his length, he closed his eyes, reveling in the feeling. With his eyes still closed she opened her mouth, and took him into her mouth, slowly, inch by inch until she had him in his entirety in her mouth. Then she hollowed her cheeks sucking as she drew back using them to create pressure as she pulled back then went forward again. She felt him shudder under her efforts, and was quite proud of the effect she was having on him. He moaned her name, and she could feel him becoming impossibly harder, his muscles tensing as he approached his release.

He tried to pull back, he wasn't ready, didn't want to come in her mouth. He wanted to be inside her, feel her all around him. But, this was her moment, and he was not getting a say – at least not yet. So with one more lick up his length, and a stroke of his balls he came in her mouth forcefully, falling apart under her touch just like she'd wanted. As he came back to himself, he scooped her up and took her to their bedroom and laid her out on the bed. He crawled between her legs, kissing up the inside of one thigh, then the other. As he reached the apex of her things he reached his hand up and ripped the little bit of fabric preventing him access to her out of the way.

He flicked his tongue across her sensitive folds; First kissing gently, then sucking and nipping until she was a quivering, dripping mess. She knotted her fingers in his hair, pulling harder as she got closer to her climax. He inserted two fingers inside her, and she groaned as he stretched her out. He was already becoming hard again, watching her in the throws of ecstasy, a faint sheen of sweat on her body, her mouth open moaning his name, her blonde hair flowing over her shoulders. He lined himself up and slid into her, filling her up, shifting the angle so he could get just that little bit deeper. She arched her back and screamed out his name as her climax hit her, and he thrust forward one final time as his rolled over him. They collapsed in a heap – sweaty, half clothed, and completely happy.

Emma nuzzled into him, placing her head on his chest, listening to his breathing, feeling the beat of his heart. His arm wrapped around her waist. She tilted her head up to see his face, his eyes were closed and he was smiling – he looked peaceful and happy. She twirled her fingers in his chest hair, tickling him causing him to look down at her.

"So, Killian, how do you think I handled that fire I was playing with earlier?"

Chuckling he said, "Love, you can burn me anytime."


End file.
